User blog:JohnnyOTGS/JohnnyTalk World Special~The Armistice
Hello everybody and welcome to a very special edition of JohnnyTalk World. Today marks the centennial of the European Armistice that effective ended World War 1. How did it happen? This is what this blog will try to cover. The end of The War For 4 years, Europe was in the grip of a deadly continent-wide conflict. Millions are dead and it seemed like no side wanted to give. But by 1918, The Western Alliance was beginning to gain the upper hand as the German Empire (the strongest of the Central Powers) was beginning to lose their grip on the war. Their "Spring Offensive" had failed, allowing the Western Alliance to gain the upper hand. The situation got worse for Germany when their best commander General Erich Ludendorff (who was responsible for the failure of the Spring Offensive) was forced to step down and was replaced by the more incompetent Wilhelm Groener ''by October of 1918. It also didn't help that by November of 1918, the German Empire was standing alone to keep the cause of the Central Powers alive as it's allies: ''Austria-Hungary, Bulgaria and The Ottoman Empire have all surrendered. With German Military morale at an all time low, this also caused a lot of not just Military mutinies, but it also caused a series of Crises all over the German Empire: Social, Economical and Political. Anti-War Riots then popped up in Germany's Cities. These crises have also forced the German Kaiser Wilhelm the 2nd to abdicate the throne, asd stepping in was a Democratic Government (which would be soon known as the Weimar Republic). With all of this happening in Germany, the German Military was trying desperately to sign for peace. The Armistice The German Empire did try to sign for peace early on in October of 1918 with American President Woodrow Wilson, but was unsuccessful since the Germans refused to give in to the conditions of the other Western Alliance nations. But as the German Empire was replaced by a Democratic Government, they were more willing to give into any kind of condition the Western Alliance had. This Armistice was to be negotiated away from the public. So French Envoy Ferdinand Foch was to meet with German Envoy Matthias Erzberger in the Forest of Compienge, 40 miles north from Paris. Foch also had a train car brought into the Forest to make a "formal" signing of the armistice. For The Western Alliance, there were absolutely no negotioations to the Germans, they said to Germany that the nation must surrender unconditionally. Though, the Germans can only not head to the number of submarines they must hand over to the Alliance, but were forced to hand over more than they actually had. The Terms First, all German forces must cease all hostilities on every part of terrain: Land, Sea and Air. They were also told to abandon their occupied territories that they had such as in Belgium, Luxembourg, and even their territroeis in france such as Alsace-Lorraine. They were also to leave the Rhineland, leave the western region entirely and demilitarize the eastern region. These regions that the Germans were told to leave were then occupied by the Alliance as well as some surviving Belgian forces. These regions that were once occupied by the Germans that are now occupied by the Alliance were told in the Armistice to be left intact such as the energy and coal production industries. The Germans were also told to "Lay down their arms" so to say as they had to forfeit a lot of their weapons and even some of their rail transportation units as well. They were also told to dismantle their entire navy and turn their naval ports into neutral ports surveyed by the Alliance. The Germans had 3 days to agree with all of these terms set in place. Then in the morning hours of November 11, French Marshal Foch with British Navy Admiral Rosslyn Wemyss ''along with Erzberger and ''Albert von Oberndorf ''of Germany's Foreign Ministry and German General ''Detlef von Winterfeldt and German Captain'' Ernst Vanselow''. The Armistice was signed at 5AM (French Time) but didn't go into effect until around 6 hours later on 11 AM. Last to die Even on this day, before *and* after the Armistice was signed, there would be 3,000 more casaualites. Last Deaths Last US Soldier death~Henry Guenther (10:59 AM): Within just seconds of the Armistice going into effect, American Soldier Private Henry Guenther was charging at German Soldiers who were aware that of the Armistice coming into effect. He died from several gunshot wounds. Last British Soldier Death~George Edwin Ellison (9:30 AM): Private Ellision was scouting in the Belgian town of Mons when he was shot to death on his horse. 'Last French Soldier Death~Augustin Trebuchon (10:45 AM): '''Private First Class Trebuchon was running to his fellow comrades to inform them that they were serving soup to celebrate the Armistice. It is difficult to say who was the last German soldier to die. But it's believed that it was a man named ''Alfonse Bala, ''he was killed just minutes after the Armistice went into effect. Ironically he joined the German Army on August 1914 when the war officially began. The Celebtration At first many soldiers didn't believe that an Armistice was actually signed as most believe that the war was still going on as weapons, ammunition and other supplies were still being brought in to the frontlines. But when news that the armistice was officially signed, celebration and rejoice spread all over Western Europe as the war was finally over and the soldiers were able to come home to their families. Official End Though, the duration of the armistice was only 36 days. But due to several circumstances, it was prolonged. It wasn't until January 20, 1920 when a peace treaty was finally ratified, this would be ''The Treaty of Versailles named after the palace where the treaty was signed. But this would only bring hostilities to a halt for another 19 years. But, things weren't so honky dory in Germany as the nation was still in the grip of a series of Social, Economical and Political crises, and the Treaty of Versailles didn't help matters either as despite Germany's crises it still had to head to the demands of the victorious Western Alliance. Matters in Germany were made worse as the stock markets crashed in October of 1929 and it also allowed certain German people (who were upset with the demands from the Treaty of Versailles) and started to blame not just the treaty but also minority groups in Germany such as Communists and Judaism. Eventually this would lead to the rise of the Nazi party (and it's evil leader Adolf Hitler) who overthrew the Weimar Government and re-arm Germany in hopes to act revenge, they would begin on September 1939, thus World War 2 would begin in Europe. Well, that is it for this Special edition of JohnnyTalk World. Don't forget to check out my other pages as well as checking out my Games and Movies wikis as well. Have a Happy Veteran's Day and until next time, this is JohnnyOTGS signing out. Category:Blog posts